


The One With the Special Lube

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Flavored Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas comes back with an unexpected gift for Dean that pertains to Dean's 'sex drawer' as Cas calls it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	The One With the Special Lube

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there's more. Part 12!

“Dean! I got-” Cas bursts into the kitchen. He actually just got back to the bunker. He quickly stops when he sees that Dean is not alone. Sam and Jack are both there as well. Sam is, or rather  _ was  _ reading something. Jack and Dean are both eating cereal. Most people don’t eat cereal in the late afternoon, but they aren’t most people. And, Dean informed Cas that it’s totally fine because cereal is good enough to eat at any time. Usually, Cas pays more attention. He almost never starts a conversation with someone without surveying the room first. He slipped up this time though because he is just so excited. “I uh… I got you a gift…” Cas says quietly, raising his eyebrows. 

Dean looks up at Cas a bit confused as to why he got him a gift without any occasion, and about Cas’s sudden change in tone when he looked over at Sam and Jack. “Cool, thanks,” Dean says through a mouthful of food. “What is it?” He asks after he swallows. 

Cas looks at the floor nervously, at a loss for words which is a rare occurrence for him. “I uh… It’s um- It’s for your  _ drawer _ ,” Cas squints his eyes briefly, hoping Dean understands. 

Dean raises an eyebrow for a moment before it clicks, once it does, his eyes widen and his mouth falls into a faint open-mouthed smile. “Oh!” Dean drops his spoon into his almost empty bowl of cereal. 

“Yeah…” Cas says shifting his eyes from Dean to the hallway towards his room. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean stands up as casually as he can and takes his bowl over to the sink to rinse it out. He notices Sam looking curiously at him. “I uh, needed something for my drawer.” Hopefully, that vague statement is enough to make Sam think it’s just something he has to fix. Dean turns on his heels over to face Cas, “So uh, wh-where, where,” He clears his throat, “Where is it?”

Cas’s eyes light up as he takes his hand from behind his back and holds up a brown paper bag, trying to force away a smile. 

Dean does a worse job of holding back his smile, but hides it the best he can by biting his bottom lip… which might be a worse give-away. “Cool,” Dean habitually finger-guns Cas out of nervous excitement and asks slowly, “So... should we…?” He looks at the doorway into the hall. 

“Oh, uh… yeah.” Cas replies. 

“Okay,” Dean starts to leave and Cas follows him. As Dean walks by him, he subtly grabs hold of Cas’s hand to pull him quickly down the hallway. 

“What was that all about?” Jack asks Sam as he pours his second bowl of cereal.

“I don’t know, but we probably don’t want to either,” Sam says shaking his head slightly and looking back down at his book. 

Dean pulls Cas into his room and shuts the door quickly. He turns back to Cas. Cas finds it actually really cute how excited Dean is about this and how urgently he’s acting. “So!” Dean reaches for the bag, “What’d you get?” Cas moves the bag out of Dean’s reach, wanting to see Dean wait a little bit longer. “Com’ on! Let me see!” He reaches again and Cas moves the bag away again. “Cas…” Dean says seriously. 

“I got lube…” Cas says then smirks. 

“Lube?” Dean asks, confused. Cas nods. Dean’s face falls. “Cas, we already have lube.” 

“Not this kind. This kind is special,” Cas says, still not showing Dean what’s inside the bag.

“ _ Special lube? _ ” Dean looks away confused. When Cas says nothing, Dean figures he has to guess. “Special lube… What makes it special?” He asks knowing Cas isn’t going to reply. He only really asks for his own thinking-out-loud benefit. 

Cas simply smiles wider as he watches Dean think of what it could be. Dean likes to pretend that he knows more about this area than Cas does, but he has slowly been figuring out that Cas in fact knows more about this particular thing than he does.  _ Way more _ actually. There could be hundreds of ‘special lubes’ that Dean doesn’t even know about that Cas does. Dean knows that there are three different types of lube in his drawer already.

“Uh, does it like… warm up?” Dean asks. 

Cas shakes his head, “No.” 

Damn, Dean really thought that was the right answer.

“Cool down?”

“No again,” Cas smiles and shakes his head. 

No again. Okay. Dean can’t think of anything else- “Oh!” Dean exclaims. He can’t believe he didn’t think of this before, it should’ve been his first guess, “It’s flavored lube!” He doesn’t ask this time, confident that he already knows.

“Yes, it is!” 

“What flavor though?” Dean reaches for the bag again and Cas pulls it away again. “Would you please stop doing that?” Dean stands there, starting to feel helpless. 

Cas chuckles, “But it makes you so eager! I like to watch.”

“Glad you’re amused!” Dean says sarcastically and impatiently. Dean rolls his eyes, knowing he has to guess again, which is unfair because it could be literally any flavor in the world, and he just wants to see it already. “Fine. Okay, is it cherry?”

“Nope.” 

“Damn it Cas, will you just let me see?!” 

“Nope.”

Dean groans, “Uhm… Blueberry?”

“Almost!” Cas hands the bag to Dean. 

Dean smiles faintly and snatches it from Cas’s hand before he can pull it away again. “Thanks.” He opens the bag, “Oh, fucking awesome! Blueberry pie! I was definitely never going to guess this!”

Cas smiles at Dean, “I know.” Dean looks at Cas for a moment, silent. “Dean?” Dean moves suddenly, pushing Cas abruptly backward so he falls onto the bed. Dean follows quickly and starts kissing Cas before either of them can say anything else. The kiss is quick and hard like Dean had been waiting to do that for a very long time. The thought makes Cas chuckle softly. Dean takes Cas’s open mouth as an invitation for his tongue. Cas lets out a small sound of gratification. 

Dean sits up, straddling Cas’s legs and breaking the kiss. He starts unbuttoning Cas’s pants as quickly as he can. Dean fumbles with the button for half a second and grunts. Cas sits up, rolling his eyes. Within a second, Cas is magically naked from the waist down excluding his dress socks. 

Dean looks back at Cas. “I coulda done that,” He says, getting off Cas’s lap to kneel on the floor. 

“I know you could have.”

“I was working on it,” Dean smirks up at him when he sees that Cas is fully hard.

“I saw,” Cas smiles down. 

Dean uncaps the bottle of lube and squeezes a small bit onto the head of Cas’s dick. He takes Cas into his mouth and lets his tongue swirl around the tip before coming off. “Ugh!” Cas grunts short and quiet at the fact that Dean stopped.

“This actually tastes really good. Like actual blueberry pie!” He smiles. Dean starts inspecting the bottle now, opening it to smell, closing it to read the ingredients on the label, mostly just him getting distracted. 

“Dean…” Cas says less than gently for Dean to please keep going. 

“See?” Dean says opening the bottle again and pouring a more than needed amount of lube all over Cas’s dick. “It sucks having to wait doesn’t it?!” Dean uses his fingertips to smear the lube evenly around.

“Yes,” Cas says deviously, “But you are forgetting that  _ you _ don’t get to make me wait like I get to make you…” He says a bit domineering. 

“Fuck,” Dean mumbles under his breath. Why does Dean like that so much? He won’t ever fully understand. Dean starts sucking the head of Cas’s dick again, licking slowly and hard at it. 

“Hmm,” Cas hums in delight.

Dean sucks hard, thinking about what Cas said. Cas has at times acted a little domy, but Dean doesn’t know that that’s what it is. He only knows that he loves it. It makes him sort of excited and he wants to hear more. He comes off of Cas again, out of breath. “Say more stuff…” He pants. Cas lifts an eyebrow. “Please?”

Dean wraps his fist around Cas’s cock and licks the head big and sloppy like it’s an ice cream cone. It tastes good enough to be one with the ‘special lube’ Cas brought back. “What kind of stuff?” Cas asks.

“You know what I like…” Dean says, before taking Cas back into his mouth, letting his tongue glide gently along the side. 

“Hm…” Cas hums again, still maintaining the supernatural composure that he does. It sometimes drives Dean crazy. Cas obviously knows what ‘stuff’ Dean wants to hear. But Cas wants to go in a different direction. “Dean, you are so amazing at this…” Cas says softly in the voice he knows Dean likes. “You’re amazing at many things.”

Dean starts bobbing his head up and down, enjoying the sweet taste. Cas groans quietly, “Mm, Dean, you take my cock so well,” Cas grins. 

Yes, that. More stuff like that! Dean wants to hear Cas talk that way again! He doesn’t usually talk like that, so when he does it’s a fucking treat. Dean first heard him talk that way back when they used the nipple suckers. Yeah, what a night. Dean has heard him talk like that a few times after, but not many. He knows that Dean wants him to talk more like that right now and that’s exactly why Cas is withholding. It’s like a little game he plays.

“Dean,” Dean gets excited to hear the next thing Cas has to say, “You have the most beautiful eyes. I know you’ve heard that many times before, so I hope that it’s not meaningless to you. I love them so much, I’d like to look into them all day if I could.” Dean falters, not expecting that. Dean flashes his eyes up at Cas then away quickly. 

Dean wanted rough! Dirty! Filthy, sex-talking Cas! Not- oh no. Dean pauses, processing. Remembering. Damn it, he almost forgot. Cas has a weird kind of  _ reverse _ praise kink. “Truly the most magnificent blotch of color in all of creation and you are lucky enough to have it in your eyes. And I’m lucky enough to get to see them…” Dean starts bobbing his head again, trying to stay focused, though it’s looking like he’s right. 

“And your gorgeous freckles… maybe they really are angel kisses…” Cas chuckles but it turns into another pleased hum. “You are so unfathomably beautiful, Dean. Beautiful in every sense of the word.” 

Dean can feel himself blush, something that always happens when Cas tells him he’s beautiful. Dean can also feel himself start to become hard, but that of course has nothing to do with what Cas is saying, right? It’s just because he has the guys he loves’s dick in his mouth. That has to be it!

“So strong-willed and the way you feel things…” Cas puts his hands into Dean’s hair, “You feel things so precisely, Dean. So very acute and intense,” Cas pulls gently on Dean’s hair and Dean lets out a muffled moan which, incidentally, feels amazing, making Cas moan as well. 

“I love how much you care, Dean,” Cas pauses, “I love  _ you _ . So much.”

Dean, of course, knows that, but it still excites him every time he hears it. “Dean, you are-” Cas pauses, holding back a moan when Dean sucks particularly hard around the end of his dick, “You are so amazing! Hahh...” Cas moans long and deep again. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that for you to start to believe me, but I’ll keep doing it. And after you finally believe me, I’ll continue to tell you.”

Dean lets out a small whimper, never knowing how to react when Cas gets like this. “You make me feel so good, Dean. Always.” Dean licks around more, finding the flavor still left in different spots. Dean groans loud, wishing he would have taken off his pants by the way his hard dick is throbbing against them. 

He keeps finding himself in this situation, wishing he would have taken off his pants already. For now on, that should be the first thing he does. Step one? Take off pants. Step two? Sex with Cas.

“I should tell you, Dean, that I am very close.” Dean rolls his eyes and makes a would-be smile if it weren’t for the… you know. Oddly enough so is Dean. Especially from all the not-so-great friction against his pants which may have contributed. And the nice things Cas has been saying, Dean will slightly admit that that also  _ may have _ contributed, if only for a tiny bit of influence. 

Dean knows what to do to make Cas come just as Cas knows what to do for him, only Dean doesn’t do it that often. For whatever reason, it makes him feel just a little weird. If he bases it off of literally  _ anything _ else they do to compare, it’s not weird at all. It’s really a pretty normal thing. But Dean still only does it occasionally. He knows it’ll be the thing to send Cas over. 

Dean continues to suck, slowly rolling his tongue against him as he reaches his hand to gently fondle Cas’s balls. He softly glides his fingertips around them and Cas starts to lose his decency. “Oh, Dean!” Cas’s moan sends a wave of pleasure right back down to his dick. Dean comes off Cas’s cock and sloppily licks and gently sucks at them, resulting in one of Cas’s louder moans. Dean goes back and sloppily licks the head of Cas’s dick again and it’s over for him. Cas comes mostly into Dean’s mouth and Dean swallows it, if for no other reason to avoid clean up. Or at least that’s what he says sometimes, but now he knows Cas can clean up for them, so really, Dean just likes the feeling.

Dean, still out of breath, climbs back into Cas’s lap and starts kissing Cas again while also wiggling wildly which makes Cas smile. Cas gives in immediately, pulling Dean into him. Dean grinds his hips a couple of times into Cas’s stomach, chasing more friction. Cas stops the kiss and starts unbuttoning Dean's pants, “You want me to-” Cas starts to ask but stops knowing Dean is going to say yes, and that he is going to do it anyway. 

Cas puts his hand into Dean's pants, holding roughly as he swirls his thumb around the head which is already holding more pre-come than Cas suspected.  _ Way more _ , actually. “Fucking hell!” Dean shouts and he comes in his pants. Cas is pleasantly surprised. He hardly even touched him. Cas falls onto his back, finally laying down again. Dean calms down and follows him, laying next to him. 

“Dean,” Cas smiles impossibly big at him. 

“Oh gosh,” Dean rolls his eyes, “What?” 

Cas stays smiling and Dean is almost sure he can figure out what Cas is about to say. “You are so easy!”

“I knew you were gonna say that!” Dean lays there next to him and really he can’t disagree. Dean is laying next to Cas, fully clothed, his dick isn’t even out. Cas barely touched him.  _ Cas _ isn’t even naked! Dean literally just came off a cock in his mouth, a few nice words and barely a soft touch, and he was done. Dean could quite possibly have a praise kink as well. “Maybe, just maybe, have you considered that  _ you _ are the reason I’m so easy? That maybe I just like you so much that it takes hardly anything to get me going? That one look from you can get my pants off?”

Of course, Cas had considered it. He just didn’t know Dean had. Cas chuckles which quickly turns into laughter, “Dean,” he laughs, “Your pants are  _ on _ …” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Look, what I’m saying is, you make me easy, okay?” Cas understands that Dean has trouble expressing his feelings and that him admitting that is basically a huge declaration of love. 

“Okay, yeah.” Cas smiles. Dean looks at him, smiling back. It isn’t long before Cas has a hand on him, rubbing gently up and down his arm, “So…” Cas starts.

“Yeah, I liked the lube… it was pretty fun,” Dean admits.

“It was? Good!” Cas says excitedly. 

“Yeah…” Dean snuggles closer to Cas, “Where’d you get that stuff anyway?”

“Sex shop.”

“What?”

“A sex shop! It’s not that far away actually.”

“We have a sex shop?” Dean asks, confused.

“It’s not that far away…” Cas thinks, “Where did you get all of your stuff?”

“Internet,” Dean says like it’s obvious.

“Oh, I should have guessed that.”

“I wanna go too!” Dean tells Cas.

“Would you be able to go to a store like that?”

“What?”

“Without getting too embarrassed?” Cas, Dean’s sure, means well, but come on. Dean, not really knowing how to answer because truthfully he doesn’t know, he’d like to think he could anyway, leans over to Cas to kiss him. Which evidently shuts him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got the idea for this one out of literally nowhere, but I also have an idea for another one which was suggested by a reader. I may be able to do one bore after that one too, so here's hoping!🤞


End file.
